Movie's Like First Love
by BisoryFlower
Summary: Berterima kasih pada ulah pengecut Wen Junhui, Hansol dan Seungkwan bertemu pertama kali di dalam bioskop. Lalu setelahnya, Hansol hanya berharap hubungannya dengan remaja ceria itu tak berakhir seperti kisah payah film yang mereka tonton/ "Aku pasti terlihat seperti kentang kukus jika bersebelahan denganmu"/ Athlete!AU /[VERKWAN]/ SVT /


Tittle : Movie's Like First Love

Main Cast : Choi Hansol & Boo Seungkwan

Genre : Romance, Hurt—Comfort, Univerity!AU

* * *

VerKwan

* * *

.

Mereka bersekolah di sebuah universitas khusus olahraga. Hansol adalah seorang altet panahan, sedangkan Seugkwan atlet lompat tinggi. Keduanya sama-sama tingkat dua, sama-sama bolos dari jadwal latihan, dan sama-sama tidak kenal satu sama lain. Tapi mereka bertemu.

.

"Seungkwan! Mau kemana? Sebentar lagi kita latihan sore?!"

"Oh! Iya! Tentu saja! hyung pikir aku lupa? Tidak, tidak! Hyung jangan menganggap remeh aku! Aku tidak malas latihan! Bolos saja aku tak pernah kepikiran, oke? Jadi hyung tenang saja! kita kan harus latihan yang giat!"

"Iya, Tapi ruang latihan tidak lewat situ."

"Eh? Iya. Tau kok! Aku mau ke kamar mandi. Hyung tau kan aku hanya bisa pakai kamar mandi asrama? Aku ke sana dulu, sampai bertemu nantii!"

.

"Hansol, tak ada kerjaan ya?"

"…"

"Aku punya dua tiket bioskop, nonton yuk!"

"Kenapa aku harus pergi ke bioskop berdua bersama hyung?"

"Ini film bagus! Kau tak akan kecewa, aku jamin! Mau ya, mau yaa?"

"… Kapan?"

"Sekarang!"

.

.

* * *

VK

* * *

.

.

Katanya ini film bagus…

Hansol merutuk. Dua puluh menit sudah film berjalan, dan di saat itulah ia baru sadar ia benar-benar tengah dibodohi. _Terkutuk kau Wen Junhui,_ dumelnya, masih dengan mata menatap kedepan dan menggapai popcorn yang tinggal setengah isi.

Pemuda berdarah Amerika-Korea itu aslinya bukan pendumel, pemarah, atau sejenisnya. Tapi kali ini, ia merasa sangat kesal pada Junhui, pemuda Cina yang merupakan seniornya di tim panahan. Awalnya ia pikir ia bisa sedikit refreshing dengan menonton film di bioskop dan sekali-kali nakal membolos latihan, tapi ia tak tahu itu hanya modus Junhui untuk cari teman bolos (jadi kalau ketahuan, setidaknya ia tak dihukum sendiri). dan bagian paling buruknya adalah, Hansol dibiarkan sendiri duduk di deretan tengah studio. Berbekal cola dan popcorn dari Junhui, ia pun ditinggalkan sendiri dan pemuda Cina itu duduk di deretan atas dan pojok. Bersama pacarnya, Xi Minghao anak anggar.

Hansol tak bisa lebih kesal dari ini. Film romantis yang terputar di depannya membuat muak karena ia tak pernah punya pacar sejak lahir, pikirannya pun tak tenang karena takut ketahuan membolos.

Begini-begini, Hansol adalah pemilik catatan pelanggaran terbersih di tim. Ia anak teladan, calon berpotensi menjadi ketua selanjutnya, mungkin.

.

Buk

.

Ia tersentak ketika kakinya tiba-tiba ditabrak, membuat si penabrak terhuyung dan terjatuh tepat di kursi sebelah Hansol. Karena sedari tadi melamun, ia bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan ada orang berjalan kearahnya, harusnya ia menggeser kakinya agar tak menghalangi jalan. Hansol pun menoleh kesamping, merasa bersalah pada seorang pemuda yang sibuk membenarkan posisi duduknya di samping Hansol.

"Maafkan aku…" bisik orang di sampingnya seraya membungkuk. Hansol langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum maklum. Entah dilihat atau tidak, karena bahkan Hansol tak dapat melihat wajah pemuda di sampingnya dengan jelas. Ia hanya bisa melihat warna rambut pemuda itu yang cokelat terang.

Kemudian Hansol pun kembali mencoba fokus pada jalan cerita film di hadapannya. Yang membuatnya mengeluh karena ceritanya payah. _Percintaan anak muda… penyakit parah… hampir sekarat… janji… akhir yang mungkin menyedihkan…_ semuanya seolah sudah bisa ditebak, dan Hansol mulai mengantuk mengikuti alur film yang masih setengah jalan itu. lalu ia kembali menoleh kearah sampingnya, kearah pemuda yang belum lama datang dan sedari tadi sibuk melahap snacknya.

Merasa dipandangi, pemuda itu ikut menoleh "Apa kau terganggu dengan suara makanku? Aku bisa pindah ke kursi lain jika iya." Bisik pemuda itu. sadar suaranya mengunyah, membuka bungkusan snack mungkin saja terdengar menganggu di bioskop yang sepi.

Tapi Hansol menggeleng.

"Tidak apa. Tidak masalah." Jawabnya ramah.

"Terima kasih, sebenarnya aku tak suka berada di tempat gelap seperti ini sendirian…" bisik pemuda itu lagi.

Mendengar perkataan pemuda itu, Hansol menaikkan alisnya. _Kenapa pergi ke bioskop sendiri kalau begitu? Apa dia sama seperti Hansol yang baru saja dijebak?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"… Tapi bioskop adalah satu-satunya tempat strategis untuk makan diam-diam tanpa seorangpun tahu." Ujarnya lagi, seolah menjawab pertanyaan Hansol barusan.

"Kenapa harus makan diam-diam?" tanya Hansol begitu saja menyuarakan pikirannya. Ia menatap sepenuhnya pada pemuda itu, yang memang tak terlihat tertarik pada film, namun pada makanannya.

"Karena kata pelatihku, aku bisa _terbang_ dengan lebih tinggi jika tubuhku ringan." jawabnya "Lalu bagian terburuknya pria tua itu punya kopian cctv di hampir setiap tempat makan sekitar sini dan aku harus menurunkan 3 kilo berat badanku, tapi aku tak peduli hehee…" jelas pemuda itu seraya terkekeh pelan.

Yang entah kenapa ikut membuat Hansol tersenyum. Suara tawanya lucu, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja melakukan kenakalan sepele. _Well,_ harusnya makan diam-diam itu bukan hal sepele. Hansol tahu berat badan sangat penting bagi seolang atlet, _eh tunggu_.

"Kau atlet?" tanya Hansol langsung, dan pemuda di sampingnya menoleh "Kau tahu?!" tanyanya dengan suara agak tinggi. Hansol mengangguk.

"Pasti dari Pledis University" tebak pemuda bermarga Choi itu.

"Hoo~ kau juga di sana?" tanya pemuda itu kemudian.

Hansol pun menjulurkan tangannya "Choi Hansol, dari jurusan Panahan." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"… Tanganku kotor, nanti saja salamannya" ucap pemuda itu "Aku _Boo Seungkwan_ , dari lompat tinggi" ucap pemuda itu—Seungkwan, kemudian.

"Salam kenal Hansol!" Seungkwan terkekeh lagi "Kau membuatku takut dalam beberapa detik. Kupikir kita satu jurusan" Ujarnya, yang entah kenapa lagi-lagi membuat Hansol tersenyum.

Pemuda bermarga Choi itu memang bukan tipe yang lancar kalau disuruh mengobrol, jadi ia lebih sering mengangguk atau merespon seadanya. Tapi itu bukan berarti karena ia acuh. Hansol memang seperti itu walau banyak yang sering salah paham padanya.

Namun pemuda yang baru ia kenal ini, Seungkwan, banyak bicara. Suaranya terdengar hangat dan ceria, ia pun seperti tak masalah dengan respon seadanya Hansol. Ia seolah mengerti jalan pikiran Hansol dan terus bercerita. Tapi terkadang Hansol juga menimpali, membuat perbincangan mereka berlalu dengan sangat lancar hingga tak terasa film yang diputar telah berakhir.

Itu artinya, sebentar lagi lampu akan dinyalakan dan keduanya bisa melihat wajah masing-masing.

.

"… Jadi maksudku, aku memang beberapa kali pernah bolos latihan tap-"

.

Lampu pun menyala, Hansol yang sedari tadi memang menatap ke samping membulatkan matanya, karena ia tepat memandang mata Seungkwan yang sama bulatnya.

.

"… ii… Waw! Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi kalau setampan ini?!"

"… ppfft… hahahahaa!"

.

Hansol tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika mendengar perkataan Seungkwan dan ekspresinya. _Menggemaskan!_ Ia tak tahu maksud Seungkwan gombal atau kaget, tapi yang jelas, Seungkwan itu menggemaskan! Wajahnya bulat, bibirnya seperti buat cherry, dan matanya berbinar. Hansol juga tak kalah kaget sebelumnya. Ia sempat berpikir kalau Seungkwan mungkin memiliki badan yang gemuk besar. Tapi tidak, menurut pemuda itu justru dengan tubuh seperti itu Seungkwan belum patut disuruh diet.

"Hah… aku pasti terlihat seperti kentang kukus jika bersebelahan denganmu…" keluh Seungkwan, sambil memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya. Agak dongkol karena Hansol tertawa.

 _Orang tampan memang bebas, tertawa diatas kejelekan orang lain juga tak masalah_ , pikir Seungkwan. Tak sadar ia mengunyah makanannya lebih keras dari biasanya. namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ia merasakan tangan Hansol menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Menghapus sisa makanan di sana.

Hansol kini menatapnya tepat dimata, sambil tersenyum tipis yang terlihat… kalau menurut Seungkwan, itu cukup untuk membuat para wanita ababil terkapar sambil mimisan. Dan lihat, orang setampan Hansol membuang-buang senyumannya untuk Seungkwan yang tak tertarik pada apapun selain makanan.

"Aku tak tahu maksud dari 'kentang kukus' itu seperti apa, tapi kau lucu." Ucap Hansol jujur.

"Lucu? Apa aku seperti komedian menurutmu?"

 _Bukan yang seperti itu. kau itu lucu. Menggemaskan, rasanya ingin memasukkanmu ke saku untuk dibawa pulang!_

 _._

"Hansol! Ayo pergi." Junhui tiba-tiba datang dan menepuk bahu Hansol bahkan sebelum Hansol menyuarakan pikirannya tadi. Cukup untuk membuat Hansol dan Seungkwan tersentak kaget lalu menoleh, keempatnya (termaksud Minghao) kini saling berpandangan.

"Oh, tiba-tiba mendapatkan teman kencan ya?" tanya Junhui kemudian, pemuda Cina yang tahu dirinya tampan itu tersenyum menggoda, yang sontak membuat dua orang yang masih duduk itu menggeleng serempak.

"Bicara apa kau hyung?" omel Hansol kesal, tapi Junhui hanya tertawa.

Pemuda Cina itu masih berdiri di samping kursi Hansol dan Seungkwan, dengan Minghao yang tangannya ia genggam "Aku dan Minghao mau makan, aku traktir. Kalian mau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Junhui kemudian.

Hansol sih iya-iya saja, ia tak langsung menjawab dan justru menatap Seungkwan di sampingnya. Memberikan pandangan ' _ayo ikut_ ' tapi sayangnya Seungkwan menggeleng, dan tersenyum sopan.

"Aku sudah cukup banyak makan, hehe" pemuda berambut cokelat terang itu menyengir, menunjukkan beberapa bungkus snack dan kotak popcorn yang hampir habis.

Hansol jelas kecewa. Ia masih ingin bersama pemuda ini, tapi ia baru diceritakan tadi, soal pelatih yang memasang cctv di restoran sekitar sini. Ia menatap Seungkwan dengan tatapan berharap tapi Seungkwan masih memasang wajah cerianya.

.

"Senang mengenalmu Hansol" ucap Seungkwan.

"Aku juga…" balas Hansol, seraya beranjak mengikuti Junhui dan Minghao yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu.

.

Ketika Hansol menyusul Juhhui dan Minghao di koridor bioskop, ia justru mendapatkan pukulan di punggung dan Minghao tertawa keras. Hansol dimarahi, karena ia tak meminta nomor Seungkwan sebelumnya. _Well,_ Hansol tak berpikir sampai situ, tapi terima kasih karena Junhui mengingatkan, Hansol mengejar Seungkwan, mencarinya di kerumunan orang dekat pintu keluar dan menemukannya dengan cepat.

Lalu wajahnya memerah.

.

" _Kurasa aku ingin bertemu lagi denganmu setelah ini. Tolong jangan berpikir aku orang aneh, tapi aku ingin tahu nomor handphonemu, Seungkwan…_ "

.

Hansol menahan napasnya sekitar sepuluh detik, menatap wajah bingung Seungkwan. Tapi anggukan itu, serta senyuman riangnya cukup membuat Hansol makin tak bisa bernapas dengan normal.

.

.

* * *

VK

* * *

.

.

Menurut Hansol, pertemuan mereka itu sangat aneh. Seperti di film-film tapi sedikit lebih unik. Lalu pertemuan mereka setelahnya, beberapa kali, di tempat yang sama, sama-sama unik dan aneh. Itu semua karena Seungkwan. Hanya pemuda itu yang memberi bumbu-bumbu dalam pertemuan mereka—jangan harapkan Hansol, ia sangat awkward dan membosankan. Tapi Hansol senang. Karena dengan Seungkwan, semuanya terasa unik dan menyenangkan.

Ini sudah pertemuan mereka yang keempat, dan mereka masih di tempat yang sama dengan saat pertama kali bertemu. Di bioskop. Mereka kadang bertemu di jum'at sore, membeli tiket film paling tak seru yang sedikit penontonnya, membeli banyak snack, lalu duduk di deretan tengah paling sepi. Lalu ketika film berputar, Seungkwan akan mulai memakan snack yang dibelinya satu persatu dan kadang mereka mengobrol. Kebanyakan memang Seungkwan yang bercerita dan ditanggapi Hansol, tapi perbincangan—dengan berbisik - itu berjalan dengan baik. Hansol senang-senang saja mendengarkan Seungkwan bercerita diiringi suara kunyahannya, dan Seungkwan tak ambil pusing dengan respon seadanya Hansol.

Rutinitas ini rasanya membosankan, tapi rasanya pula lutut imaji Hansol sudah nyeri karena jatuh terus dengan pesona Seungkwan di setiap pertemuan mereka. Hingga akhirnya membuat pemuda bermarga Choi itu mulai cemas apa Seungkwan merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

.

"Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita pergi ke kafe itu?" tanya Hansol membuka pembicaraan.

Keduanya kini tengah dalam perjalanan pulang ke asrama masing-masing, masih seperti rutinitas pertemuan mereka seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini Hansol memberanikan diri untuk usul karena mereka selalu pulang sehabis menonton. Namun hari ini, Hansol ingin bersama Seungkwan lebih lama.

"Kafe?" tanya Seungkwan "Apa ada makanan yang kau inginkan di sana? Boleh-boleh saja" ujarnya setuju.

Membuat Hansol bersorak dalam hati. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar ingin makan sesuatu. Justru, ia akan senang jika bisa melihat Seungkwan makan. Pemuda itu sangat menggemaskan ketika makan.

.

.

Hansol yang memesankan. Teh hangat pesanan Seungkwan, _moccachino_ milik Hansol, dan dua potong _cake tiramisu_. Mereka duduk di dekat jendela, yang menurut imaji Hansol lagi, Seungkwan terlihat cantik ketika melihat kearah jendela.

"Hansol-ah, kau tahu siapa yang barusan kulihat? Seniorku yang sering kuceritakan itu, _Wonwoo hyung_ , dia sedang berjalan bersama seseorang tadi. Aku yakin dia Wonwoo hyung!" ujar Seungkwan begitu Hansol sampai di meja mereka dan meletakkan nampan pesanan mereka "Waaah! Aku tak menyangka jika Wonwoo hyung yang sepeti itu memiliki kekasih!" tambahnya heboh. Ia terus menoleh ke belakang, berharap bisa menemukan sosok yang dikiranya sebagai Wonwoo itu.

Sedangkan pemuda bermarga Choi itu tersenyum. Iya. Dia ingat ' _Wonwoo hyung_ ' yang dimaksud Seungkwan. Yang menurut cerita sangat misterius dan dingin, _ace_ di jurusan lari.

"Kau memang yakin dia Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Hansol.

"Tentu saja! aku kenal jaket gombor abu-abu yang dikenakan pria tadi. Itu pasti Wonwoo hyung." ucap Seungkwan, wajahnya terlihat sangat yakin.

"Hm… tapi juga tak ada salahnya kan jika ia _mungkin_ memiliki kekasih?"

"… Tentu sajaa…" kini Seungkwan menekuk wajahnya, ia menatap pemandangan di jendela dengan tatapan menerawang "Cepat atau lambat Wonwoo hyung pasti akan mendapatkan kekasih. Walaupun sikapnya aneh, tapi semua orang tahu wajah Wonwoo hyung itu sangat-tidak-buruk. Aku juga tahu beberapa orang yang menyukai Wonwoo hyung diam-diam…" jelas Seungkwan. Terlihat tak semangat.

Hansol menaikkan alisnya "Lalu kau cemburu?" tanyanya.

"Bukan itu. tapi kurasa aku akan kesepian jika Wonwoo hyung memiliki kekasih. Dia kan sahabat yang sangat baik…" ujar Seungkwan sedih.

.

" _Kan ada aku"_

 _Aku mau jadi kekasihmu._

.

"Hahahaa! Tentu saja aku ada kau! Kau juga teman yang baik!" tawa Seungkwan kemudian, tiba-tiba merasa senang "Terima kasih Hansol atas perkataanmu, tiba-tiba aku jadi tidak kesepian haha!" ujarnya kemudian. Tak sadar kalau Hansol hanya tersenyum kecut. _Bukan itu maksudnya._

Kemudian setelah perbincangan itu, keduanya kembali terdiam karena tiba-tiba hujan turun. Hansol sibuk memikirkan, _apa ia harus mengatakannya sekarang-atau tidak —suasana sudah sangat cocok,_ sedangkan Seungkwan menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan, kembali menatapi jalanan.

"Wonwoo hyung dan _mungkin-kekasihnya-itu_ , bisa jadi sekarang sedang berteduh karena hujan, lalu mereka melakukan _hal-hal romantis_ …" gumam Seungkwan pelan.

.

 _Katakan… tidak…_

 _._

"… Memiliki kekasih pasti menyenangkan…"

.

 _Katakan!_

.

"Seungkwan-ah… kupikir aku menyukaimu… _"_

 _._

"…"

.

.

Lagi-lagi Hansol merasakan ini. sama dengan saat ia ingin menanyakan nomor handphone Seungkwan dan pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi kali ini lebih parah, karena Hansol meminta sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi, _cinta._ Dan Seungkwan meresponnya lebih lama lagi. Itu adalah detik-detik mematikan bagi pemuda Choi itu.

Semua ini salah egonya. ego yang membuat Hansol mulai merasa tak puas hanya dengan menjadi—teman-nonton—Seungkwan, hanya bertemu satu kali seminggu, dan ia seperti belum berhak untuk mengenal Seungkwan lebih jauh. Well, Seungkwan memang banyak bercerita. Tapi itu rata-rata tentang sekitarnya.

Bukan tentang dirinya.

Dan Hansol masih merasakan ada sisi misteri dari Seungkwan di balik sikap cerianya itu.

.

"… Kau tahu, kita mungkin baru bertemu sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, memang waktu yang singkat… tapi aku rasa itu waktu yang cukup untuk aku menyatakan perasaanku…?" ujar Hansol kemudian, memecah keheningan "Pertemuan pertama kita terasa sangat berkesan bagiku. Dari saat itu aku pikir aku tertarik padamu dan ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh… kuharap kau tak salah pengertian…" jelasnya lagi.

Tangan Hansol tertaut satu sama lain, entah sejak kapan tangannya basah karena gugup. Bahkan ia jarang segugup ini sebelum pertandingan. Ini karena Seungkwan, dan Hansol makin yakin Seungkwan memang punya tempat spesial di dirinya.

Hansol sama sekali tak mengharapkan sebuah penolakan,

Tapi ia juga tak mengharapkan situasi ini. ekspresi Seungkwan jelas tidak berubah hampir selama sepuluh menit. Pemuda yang biasanya ceria itu terlihat kebingungan, ia hanya menatap Hansol dalam diam. Mulutnya kadang terbuka, seperti ingin bicara, namun ragu hingga menutupnya lagi. Membuat Hansol mulai merasa tak enak.

"Hmm… bagaimana menurutmu…?" tanya Hansol akhirnya. Tak menyangka akhirnya ialah yang menginisiasi semua pembicaraan. Ragu, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Berpikir sebelah mana dari perkataannya tadi yang terdengar salah.

"… aa.. aku bingung, Hansol." Ucap pemuda bermarga Boo itu pada akhirnya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya "Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang… mengatakan hal semacam ini padaku, jadi… entahlah, aku bingung."

Iya. Hansol jelas dapat melihat kebingungan itu. gerak gerik Seungkwan terlihat aneh, ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya tak tenang. Berbeda dengan Hansol yang mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ketika sedang gugup seperti sekarang.

Ngomong-ngomong ini juga pertama kalinya bagi Hansol, ia gugup setengah mati, mungkin sama dengan Seungkwan dan keduanya tak sadar kalau mereka terlihat seperti anak ingusan yang baru mengenal cinta. Padahal, well, mereka menginjak dua puluh tahun ini.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Ha?"

"Pulang, Hansol. Sebentar lagi jam malam asrama." Ucap Seungkwan sedikit terburu, namun ia masih menyempatkan tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi sekarang masih jam tujuh."

"Ada hal yang harus kulakukan, Hansol-ah."

Hansol mengerutkan dahinya. Seungkwan jelas ingin kabur dari situasi ini "Tapi di luar hujan…" ujarnya pelan. Menoleh ke jendela. Tidak deras memang, tapi cukup membasahkan. Makin lama ia merasa tak tenang karena sikap Seungkwan "Kalau begitu aku akan membelikan payung di toko sebelah." Ujarnya kemudian lalu berdiri. Tapi dengan cepat Seungkwan menahan tangannya.

"Tidak, Hansol-ah. Tetaplah di sini sampai aku pergi. Kumohon?" pinta pemuda bermarga Boo itu, terlihat memelas.

.

Ini membuat Hansol frustasi, sungguh.

Seperti pepatah tua, cinta pertama memang sulit untuk diwujudkan, dan apa itu artinya memang benar?

Semuanya tidak sejalan dengan apa yang ia bayangkan. Hansol kira dengan sikap ceria Seungkwan, pemuda itu akan tersentuh dan dengan mudah menerima perasaannya. Hansol kira Seungkwan adalah tipe yang tak tegaan. Tapi nyatanya ia meninggalkan Hansol di sini dengan rasa frustasinya.

Hansol pun harusnya mengejar Seungkwan saat pemuda itu berlari menembus hujan. Mungkin dengan itu, _hal-hal romantis_ yang Seungkwan bilang tadi bisa terjadi, tapi tidak. Hansol tak mengejarnya dan membiarkan kebingungan melumpuhkan tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa berpikir lagi.

Cinta rasanya rumit. Dan patah hati rasanya menyakitkan.

Hansol harusnya mempelajari ini dulu sebelum memutuskan jatuh cinta pada Boo Seungkwan.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

Hi ini Bisory

awalnya pingin baca ff Verkwan, tapi karena di ffn nggak banyak, saya jadi bikin satu... juga habis nonton ulang drama Wightlifting Fairy Kim Bokju, masih belum move on sama dua tokoh utamanya, jadinya saya buat dengan suasana seperti di sana, hehe.

cerita ini sangat amat spontan, baru saya tulis siang ini dan belum tahu kelanjutannya akan seperti apa. Tapi sepertinya akan selesai dengan cepat, karena saya pikir ini tidak akan menjadi panjang dan rumit. hanya konflik khas 'first love' dan fluff disana-sini (semoga saja memang akan menjadi seperti itu. tidak tahu jika saya berubah pikiran nanti)

yang jelas, semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur malam mingu kalian~

dan jangan lupa review, jika mungkin ada juga yang kangen couple imut ini seperti saya :"


End file.
